


Littered Baubles

by LindirSaysNo



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Early Snow, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindirSaysNo/pseuds/LindirSaysNo
Summary: Outside, the air was crisp and cold; promising snow, and yet Adore could hear the distant buzz of a lawnmower against the frosty grass of an overly-responsible neighbor's lawn.Short christmas fluff in which Adore starts decorating the house and Bianca falls a little more in love.
Relationships: Adore Delano | Danny Noriega & Bianca Del Rio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Littered Baubles

**Author's Note:**

> Tis the season!

"it's Christmas time, there's no need to be afraid, at Christmas time we let in light and we banish shade,"  
Adore sang quietly, stretching up to put gold tinsel along the top of a wall-mounted mirror. The radio was playing Christmas music softly and she had been decorating since she woke up and scrambled out of bed, the watery winter sunlight finally shining through her bedroom window at past eleven on the cool Saturday morning. On a regular day she would roll over and fall back into her dreams but christmas spirit had been bubbling in the bottom of her stomach since early November and now, finally, after weeks of humming festive tunes and wearing novelty christmas socks over ripped tights, it was the first of December and she was allowed to decorate. Adore came down from her tiptoes with a huff and stepped back, tinsel still in hand. Continuing her song, she stared contemplatively at the mirror Bianca had insisted on putting /so/ high on the wall, so it matched the height of the framed canvas on the adjoining wall. Adore had painted it years ago for Bianca's birthday, depicting the two of them in evening wear, Adore sat on Bianca's lap, and Bianca had loved it so much she had it framed and hung the next day - it had taken her two years to notice the tiny Caveman SpongeBob carefully painted into the lower corner, and even then she had to laugh exasperatedly and hugged Adore till she pleaded to be released, Adore remembered with a fond smile.  
Regardless, the mirror had been hung too high, and Adore had not waited out the long, long November days at her girlfriend's demand only to not have the entire house christmas-ified at the earliest convenience, which was now, on the long-anticipated December the first.

Adore pursed her lips, trailing off from her quiet singing. "To reach the mirror.. I must think like the mirror." Draping the tinsel around her neck she danced through the makeshift maze of storage boxes and loose decorations she had strewn out on the floor to reach a low teal footstool that did not match any of their home decor but was greatly loved anyway. Carrying it back to the wall and climbing up, she beamed to find she could /just/ reach the mirror, and triumphantly pressed the tinsel around the top and into the sides of the protruding gilt frame.

Outside, the air was crisp and cold; promising snow, and yet Adore could hear the distant buzz of a lawnmower against the frosty grass of an overly-responsible neighbor's lawn. She sighed in remorse for said neighbor. Everyone could see that it was basically christmas now and yet some people still chose to do chores rather than indulge in sparkly decorations and sweet snacks? The world was indeed bleak. Stepping off the footstool and turning up the radio to block out the sound of physical labour and lack of Christmas spirit, the mostly-bleached blonde picked up her singing and smiled at the ceiling, eyes pressed closed and arms spread wide. "There's a world outside your window, and it's a world of dread and fear, Where the only water flowing is the bitter sting of tears-" she began to spin slowly, face still raised, and soaked in the feeling of Christmas. "And the Christmas bells that ring there are the clanging chimes of Doom,"  
"Well tonight thank God it's them, instead of you." A voice cut through Adore's bubble and she snapped her eyes open to look at the doorway where Bianca stood, looking beautiful and adorable at the same time in a furry Grinch onesie, two mugs held in her hands.  
"I thought you were asleep," Adore blinked, wordless.  
"And I thought Band Aid II had broken into our house to steal our diamonds and fine china, but it's just a crazy person with a bauble on their ear." Bianca retorted with a smile. "Now come here, I have hot chocolate for you, you freak." Adore bounded through her mess of decorations again with ease and took the two mugs, turning and setting them both down on the windowsill carefully so she could hug Bianca tightly.  
"Noo... you're.. squishing..meee.." her girlfriend wheezed jokingly, wrapping fluffy green arms around Adore's torso and pulling them both to the ground where they lay surrounded by scraps of tinsel and the little green hooks used on baubles that had lost their string loops. Adore called them Bauble Prosthetics, an endearing term that Bianca often used accidentally. The music played on as they lay together, suspended in time, Adore's arm splayed out over Bianca's chest and their hair mixing on the floor. "B?"  
"Yes baby?"  
Adore craned her neck up to look at Bianca and cocked her head slightly at the steaming mugs by the window. "I thought you didn't like hot chocolate?" Bianca loved christmas just as much as she did (despite her mock-scrooge attitude) but she had said on many occasions that she drew the line at drinks flavoured with 'anything that could be turned into a seasonal bath product line at Lush', which eliminated most of Adore's chocolate, cinnamon and gingerbread concoctions.  
The brunette laughed and pulled Adore closer to her. "I have black coffee."  
"Ew." Adore hugged back, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend's unadventurous and, quite frankly, anti-christmassy choice.

The music on the radio moved on from song to song, Adore's reindeer-patterned mug of hot chocolate and Bianca's signature black 'bah, humbug!' mug of unsweetened coffee steadily cooled on the windowsill, and the high, pale clouds outside gradually fell and let fall crisp white snow from the heavens.

The couple lay entwined on the floor together amidst their seasonal decorations, looking quite like the poster of a hallmark movie or the scenery in a snowglobe, smiling and whispering and kissing until the as of yet unnoticed weather outside had blacked out the windows and turned the neighborhood white.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I wrote this quite quickly and it's not very long but christmas is coming and I wanted to test the waters. Wishing you all a wonderful holiday with lots of christmas spirit xxx
> 
> Feel free to comment constructive criticism or give prompts for fics you want to see


End file.
